paw_patrol_explicit_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
An Hour to Remember
This page is based on the Columbine High School Massacre. Cast Shooters ? : Eric Harris ? : Dylan Klebold Teachers ? : William David Sanders Skye : Patti Nielson ? : Teresa Miller Police Officers Chase : Deputy Neil Gardner ? : Other officers Students Zuma : Brooks Brown Rocky : John Savage Rubble : Evan Todd ? : Lance Kirklin Everest : Bree Pasquale ? : Rachel Scott ? : Mark Taylor ? : Richard Castaldo ? : Isaiah Shoels ? : Kyle Velasquez ? : Sean Graves ? : Daniel Rohrbough Marshall : Aaron Hancey ? : Micheal Johnson ? : Anne-Marie Hochhalter ? : Brian Anderson ? : Stephanie Munson ? : Patrick Ireland ? : Cassie Bernall ? : Kacey Ruegsegger ? : Makai Hall ? : Daniel Steepleton ? : Steven Curnow ? : Matthew Kechter ? : Lisa Kreutz more to come. Story 11:10 A.M. Brooks Brown (Zuma)'' exits the school and lights his cigarette. He looks around and sees a turquoise car pull up to a parking spot. The door opens and Eric Harris steps out. Brooks shows a surprised look on his face and walks toward Eric who has just finished arming himself with weapons he hid in his car. Brooks confronts Eric. Zuma : Hey Eric. Eric : (turns to see Brooks standing beside him.) Sup. Zuma : (pissed) What the hell is wrong with you? Eric : What do you mean? Zuma : (angered) You were absent for the last three hours. You missed the test! Eric : It doesn't matter anymore. (pauses as he smokes his cigarette) Brooks, I like you now. Get out of here. Go home. (walks away) Zuma : (looks at Eric in disgust) Ok. Whatever. (turns and walks away) ''Inside the school, in a classroom, ''Patti Nielson (Skye) is teaching her morning art classes. Normally she'd be going home in a few minutes, but today she has been assigned to hall monitor duty. As she walks past a desk, she notices a student named'' Bree Pasquale (Everest)'' is painting a figure.'' Skye : That's a figure, right? Everest : Yeah. Skye : It looks good. The bell rings and the students pack up. They are excited because it is the start of their lunch break. They talk to each other about past and future events, some of them swearing. ''Patti exits her classroom and walks down the wide, locker-lined hallways which are starting to fill with students off to lunch. Along the way, she walks into William David Sanders, a popular sports coach. Rumor has it that he can get the best out of even the lamest examples of athletes.'' Skye : Mr. Sanders. Sanders : Ms. Nielson. (turns to face Patti, who is also facing him) Skye : How is you PE class going? Sanders : It's going well. Mr. Todd showed great potential earlier this year and Ms. Pasquale has improved drastically. Skye : Well, she is a great artist. Sanders : I can't wait to see her best piece. Skye : She said it wasn't finished yet, but it will be spectacular. Sanders : Wow. Well I can't stand here all day. I have monitor duty in the cafeteria. Skye : I have hallways to watch. Those kids can get pretty crazy. Sanders : Well, see you later. (walks past) Skye : (as Sanders is passing by) See ya. (turns and walks down the hall) As ''Patti walks by, John Savage (Rocky) steps out of a classroom and walks down the hall stopping at his locker. There, he takes items out and puts others in before closing it. He then walks to the Library.'' 11:12 A.M. A blue BMW pulls up and ''Dylan Klebold steps out. He opens the trunk as Eric walks up.'' Dylan : (gathering weapons as he notices Eric standing beside him) When did you get here? Eric : I guess a few minutes ago. Dylan : You all geared up? Eric : Yeah, though Brooks almost caught me. Dylan : (setting a booby trap bomb in his car) What did you say to him? Eric : I told him to fuck off. Dylan : (laughs as he packs a few more weapons) I guess he went home. Eric : Yep. Dylan : You're a clever boy. (shuts the trunk and the camera shifts to the trunk revealing a licence plate numbered AXB-9147.) Let's unleash our wrath. Eric : After the bombs in the commons go off. Dylan : Yeah. (They leave the car) 11:14 A.M. In the Library, ''Savage is sitting at a table revising for his upcoming history test. He glances up and sees Pasquale sitting across from him. She looks up, sees Savage and shows surprise.'' Everest : Oh, uh... hi. Rocky : Hey. Everest : (notices Savage has open books in front of him) Whatcha being tested over? Rocky : A history test. I feel like it's gonna be a hard one. Everest : I have a test over Algebra. Rocky : And I thought I had it bad. Are you with anyone else? Everest : I hang out with Evan Todd a lot. You got a girlfriend? Rocky : Uh... no. Everest : Aawwww, how sad. I'll go somewhere else if you want me to. Rocky : No, it's fine. Everest : You need to study as much as I do.(gets up and walks to a table by a window where Evan Todd (Rubble) is sitting) Everest : How's it goin'? Rubble : Not so well. I can't find any books about Language arts. Everest : There are spares in the classrooms I think. (Remembers her visit with Savage) You know that dude over there? (pointing at Savage) Rubble : That's John Savage. Why do ya ask? Everest : I just got done talking to him. He said he didn't have a girlfriend. Rubble : Yeah, he doesn't. He hangs out with Dylan. Everest : And that's bad why? Rubble : Dylan's a fag. Everest : Woah, whether you like him or not, he has a lot of friends. I chat with him from time to time. I've also seen him with Eric lately. Rubble : Why would anyone hang out with that weirdo? Everest : I dunno, but I did like the vid they made in December. What was it called again? Oh yeah, Hitmen For Hire. Dylan really betrayed his personality then. Rubble : He's still a fag though. Everest : Maybe. Rubble : What about Eric? Everest : I've never seen him in person, but he looked great in the vid. Rubble : I'm sure he did. 11:16 A.M. In the school parking lot, ''Neil Gardner (Chase) is in his police car having lunch with Andy Marter, another officer. Gardner wears his police uniform with a yellow shirt and black pants. Marter wears the same pants with the more typical blue shirt. Gardner is eating a burrito while Marter has just finished his lunch.'' Chase : I don't understand why they put me out here instead of in the cafeteria where I should be. Andy : Relax. They'll probably give you a promotion soon. Chase : Let's hope so. The promotion is the least of my worries. Andy : What are you so concerned about. Chase : It's Dylan Klebold. There's something about him that gives me the shudders. Andy : Why does that concern you. Chase : I've seen him around the school with another kid. I don't know who that kid is, but he looks suspicious. (takes another bite out of his burrito) Andy : I'll go back to the station and look it up. Chase : (still chewing) Ok, I'll wait here. Andy'' gets out of the car and walks to his own police car.'' 11:17 A.M. Outside the school, ''Richard Castaldo is on his way to meet his friend, Rachel Scott. He sees her sitting on a bench near a fence.'' Richard : Hey Rachel. Rachel : Hey, how's it going? Richard : (sits down) Just got my lunch. Rachel : Well, I packed some tuna. Richard : That's nice. (both he and Rachel laugh) So, you got tests today? Rachel : Nope. You? Richard : Just got through my math test, and, believe me, it was a pain in my ass. Rachel : (laughs) Well, tomorrows physics test is gonna be a pain in my ass. Richard : I know the feeling. Rachel : Really? Richard : Yeah, had it yesterday. Rachel : Oh, ok then. 11:18 A.M. Outside the school, ''Eric and Dylan are waiting for the bombs they planted earlier to go off. The detonation is overdue. They whisper to each other and Eric pulls a pipe bomb out of his trench coat and throws it. The bomb fizzes out. Eric then pulls out a shotgun.'' Rachel : (heard the noise) What was that? Richard : Probably someone just screwing around. Rachel : A senior prank maybe. Richard : Yeah, maybe. Eric : Go, go! (points his shotgun at Rachel with Dylan doing the same.) Rachel : What the hell? Eric'' and Dylan fire their guns in rapid session. Rachel and Richard fall to the ground, Richard knocked out and Rachel dead. The shooters now head to an entrance.'' 11:19 A.M. Eric'' and Dylan are now standing outside an entrance. Eric removes his trench coat and waits at the door. The door opens and Lance Kirklin, Sean Graves, and Daniel Rohrbough step out smiling. Their smiles disappear when they see Eric and Dylan standing in front of them. They try to run as the shooters point their guns at them. The shooters open fire and all three fall to the ground. Daniel Rohrbough is now dead and the other two are wounded. The scene shifts to a science room where Aaron Hancey (Marshall) and several other students are taking a test. They start hearing soft popping sounds coming from outside the school. Now the scene shifts to the cafeteria where students are running to the windows to try to see what's going on. The scene shifts again to Brooks who is walking down a sidewalk. He pauses as he hears gunshots as he isn't fat from the school. He shows a look of realization as to what is happening and rushes to the nearest door which he knocks. A woman in pajamas opens the door.'' Woman : Why the hell are you waking me up at this hour? Zuma : (panicked) Call the police. Woman : What? Why? Zuma : There's a shootout at the school! Gunshots are still going off. The woman closes the door. ''Brooks runs to the next door and knocks. The scene shifts to Eric and Dylan who are shooting at 5 boys who are running away. Michael Johnson and Mark Taylor are wounded and face-plant on the sidewalk. Dylan then walks to Lance who is on his back grasping his neck.'' Lance : (weakly) Help. (looks up to see Dylan over him and shows fear) Dylan : (smiling) Sure. (points his sawn-off shotgun at Lance) I'll help you. (fires the gun) Inside the school, ''Dave Sanders steps on top of a table in the Cafeteria.'' Dave : (panicked) Everyone, I think there's someone shooting outside. (The students start panicking) I want you all to evacuate through (points to the stairs) this side only. Do not go through the Parking Lot. The scene shifts to ''Eric who fires his Hi-Point 995 9mm Carbine at Anne Marie Hochhalter who was running away from him.''